She's not you: Raura edition
by The Lucky Kind
Summary: She was pretty, but not smart. She was pretty and smart, but she hated music. She was pretty, smart and loved music, but she wasn't Laura. None of them were Laura. And Laura, the only girl I want to date, is busy setting me up on another date. Story told from Laura's POV. Oneshot For JEMILYLOVER1234 :)


**This one shot is dedicated to JEMILYLOVER1234 who asked for a Raura version of this story :) Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: All credits go to Disney. No copyright infrigment intended**

* * *

"So?" I prodded him as I dragged out the o's as far as they could go. We stood at his dressing room closet after the last bell had rung signaling the end of another film day as he took out his clothes at a snails pace. You would think for a athlete he would be quick but this was clearly not the case as he made sure to double check every sweater and necklace he pulled from the rack. I inwardly groaned, even I wasn't this slow at getting my clothes out, and I vacuum my dressing room every day before I go home!

"So what?" the blonde haired boy infront of me said without looking at me.

I groaned, this time out loud, he knew exactly what I wanted to ask him. It was the same question I asked everytime I set him up with a new girl. Each week I find some girl who would go on a date with the amazing Ross Lynch and that wasn't hard considering everyone in the world wants to go out with him. Even my grandma asked me if she could have a crack at him! Each week he took the girl to dinner and ended each date with a kiss. He should be having fun but much to my dismay, not a single one of these girls has gotten a second date. I don't understand why because since the moment I met him Ross has always been the ladies man. The chances of him getting a girlfriend this week are very slim but I'm still hoping that this one might be different.

"How was your date with Aubrey?!" I asked. These words are the same words I ask every week except with another girls name. I am silently praying that he would say that he likes her or he's taking her out again, anything but-

"It was fine," he shrugged still staring straight ahead into his closet. I let out another groan and slammed my head against the wall beside him a couple times to let out my growing frustration. Every week I got the same answer. The date was never great or good, it was always fine. I ran my fingers through my hair in exasperation. Was it so difficult to set up the boy you were in love with on a date?! Okay, you caught me; I am hoplessly in love with my stupid, self-invovled, arrogant, rebellious, passionate, charming, wonderful best friend. And I hate it. I hate that he is the only person who means so much to me that he could break my heart.

For the first few weeks I was in denial. I was telling myself that my feelings were purely in the moment and it would just be a passing phase. When denying it didn't work, I told mysef that it was just a crush and it would go away once he got another girlfriend. Ross was a notorious womanizer so I thought that it wouldn't be long until he got himself another tramp- I mean girlfriend. But apparently someone out in the universe hates me because right around the time I fell for him, all of his flings just stopped. There were no more make-out sessions backstage or ditching me to flirt with some random girl we passed on the street. Everything just stopped. I don't even think I saw him with another girl besides Raini and I.

"Just fine?" I asked him too frustrated to even try to hide the annoyment in my voice.

"It was fine," he repeated in the same dull monotonous tone he had been using our entire conversation.

I threw my hands in the air trying to release the irritation that was building up inside me. "It can't be fine! Aubrey is perfect for you!" I shouted, my voice echoing throughout the long empty studio halls.

He scoffed as he pulled a R5 necklace from his desk. "Cleary you don't know me as well as you think you do," he argued back, the irritation hinting in his voice as well.

By now I had reached my maximum level of frustration. For weeks I have been trying to set him up and my tolerence level has been worn down to it's core. I grabbed his shoulders with as much force I could muster up and harshly turned him around to face me. As soon as his brown eyes met mine, my brain turned to gooey puddles at my feet and I had trouble putting together coherent sentences. His eyes were wide because I have ever been so forceful with anyone before. It must have been the spur of the moment because once I gathered my thoughts back together, I released him and took a large step backwards. I cleared my throat and tried to regain the composure I had before his face was so close to mine. Ross still stood facing me but his eyes had gone back to it's normal size and the stone-cold look on his face was back.

I returned his intense glare before speaking, "You and I both know that I know you better than anyone else in the world."

His eyes softened temporarily because he knew I was right. I knew Ross better than anyone else, even his parents and his siblings don't know him as well as I do. I've seen every side to him, the good and the bad. I'm the person his parents call when Ross has locked himself in his room and won't come out. I've seen the side that Ross is ashamed to let anyone see, the broken-down crying side.

My favorite side, however, is the one I only get to see. His passionate, emotional, and goofy side. The side where he watches romantic movies and cuddles with stuffed animals. That was the side I saw when Noah broke up with me, that night Ross ran to my house in his pajamas at four in the morning. He brought bags of junk-food and stayed awake with me in complete silence when I said I didn't want to talk about it. That's the side I saw when I had trouble memorizing my scripts and I needed someone to practice with, or when I went down a roller coaster and I was so scared, I cried before I even hit the bottom.

That side came out when we were in the middle of a heated arguement and I broke down in tears. Ross would immediately shut up and hold me until the tears stopped. He would tell me that no arguement was worth seeing me cry. He would tell me not to believe a word he said when he was angry and he would** always** tell me he loves me. Ross was the type of person where no matter how horrible the fight or how angry he was, he still couldn't bear to see me cry. That was the side of Ross that only came out when we were alone, it was our little secret, a bond that can never be broken. And I loved every moment of it.

I always understood Ross, sometimes more than he understood himself. I could predict his next move and read his mind. Which is why I find it so strange that I couldn't understand why Ross kept turning these girls down. I couldn't figure it out like I normally could. This was the side of Ross that he never was with me. The cold, distant side. The expressionless side, and I didn't like it.

"Aubrey is perfect for you! She's tall and beautiful. She loves music and isn't afraid of the smallest things!" I huffed after the silence between us has grown to large. "She's brave and kind. Raini and Calum even love her!" I cried while stuffing the jealousy back down my throat. Aubrey was all of these things and she could easily get any guy in the buisness. I have many reasons to hate her but I couldn't because she was just so freaking nice! It makes me sick.

"Alright fine!" he shouted back. "Aubrey is amazing and wonderful. She has one of the best voices I have ever heard in my life and she's bold. She's not afraid of big roller coasters or tiny spiders. She is the absolute perfect girl!"

I blinked away the tears that had begun to form during his little rant. My anger dissolved and my jealousy quickly replaced it. It was hard trying to keep myself together while listening to him talk about Aubrey like she was some goddess. If you took one look at me, you could practically see my envy leaking through every crack and flaw I had on my body. And believe me there were a lot of flaws. Even though I knew the chances of him talking about me that way was very slim, I still pretended that I was as important to him as he was to me. "Then why won't you go out with her?" I sighed. I didn't have the energy or the heart to yell anymore.

His fingers ran through his already disheveled hair and turned back to his closet with a heavy sigh. "God Laura...What are you doing to me?" he mumbled to the air infront of him. I pretended like I hadn't heard him, but I did, every word. After a few silent beats passed, he broke the silence. "Laura I-I just...it's just...you...why do you have to make this so difficult?" he moaned as he doubted every word that came out of his mouth.

I stepped foward, gaining some newfound courage. "I'm not the one making things difficult, you are. So make this easy for both of us and give me a straight answer this time," I demanded surprising myself with the steadiness in my voice. I was done feeling so hopeless and vunerable around him. He made me feel so strong but he was my weakness. He was the one person that could build me up with one word and break me down with the next. It's kinda ironic how the person in your life that makes you strong is actually your biggest weakness.

"Because!" he paused to run his hand through his hair yet again, which was a bad habit we both unfortunately possessed.

"Because?" I urged slowly getting impatient.

He let out a defeated huff as he gripped his closet door tightly with his right hand. His knuckles began to turn ghostly white from the amount of pressure he had on his grip. "Because she's not you," he whispered as he slammed his wardrobe shut and walked out of the room without taking another glance in my direction.

I blinked. Once then twice, trying to register the words he said. A part of me wanted to run up to him and kiss him senseless, but the bigger part of me wanted to go up to him and yell at him for walking away from me. So I obviously chose the latter.

"Ross!" I shouted. He stopped with one foot infront of the other. I stalked up to him and roughly grabbed his shoulder and turned him around fot the second time today. His face was so close to mine but this time I was unfazed. "Y-You can't...You can't just do that!" I shouted still holding onto him for dear life.

"Do what?" he nonchalantly shrugged.

"Y-You can't just say something like that and walk away from me. This isn't some movie where everything magically falls into place. You're supposed to like Aubrey! She's perfect you even said so yourself," I yelled, the anger masking the evident jealousy in my voice.

"Did you ever think that I don't want perfect? Did you ever wonder why I turned down every girl you set me up with?" he shouted.

"Why?" I said trying my best to keep my voice from shaking.

He groaned and suddenly I became conscious of his hands resting perfectly on the curves of my waist. His thumb lightly drew circles on my exposed skin where my shirt rose slightly from my pants. "Because of you. On every single date the only person on my mind was you. Trust me, I have tried to to get over you but I found myself constantly comparing every girl I was with to you. Everything they do, I think of how you could do it ten times better. And to be honest, no girl has ever beat you. Not even Aubrey," he whispered although I didn't have to strain to hear because our faces were literally inches apart. I felt his hot, jagged breath on my skin as he spoke. I shivered involuntarily from where his breath tickled my neck.

"I don't want perfect," he continued. "I want someone shy and bossy. Someone who has a horrible fear of spiders and is terrified of roller coasters. I want someone who is insanely insecure just so I could remind her every day of how flawless and breath-taking she is. I want someone short and is so much more beautiful than any of those other girls. I want you."

"I-" I stopped myself knowing that anything I say from this point will be babbling nonsense. Normally, this is the point of the movie where I grab him and kiss him as if my life depended on it but like I said before, this is no movie. So I say something only a complete idiot would say. "Are you sure?" I asked with my eyebrows arked in pure confusion.

His chest rumbles from his laugh and I don't understand because in my mind, that was a serious question. I feel his hands move from it's spot on my waist and slide around my back. He pulls me towards him so my body is pressed fully on his. In one quick motion his lips are on mine and his eyes are closed. Unlike mine, which are wide open in shock. My hands are placed on his chest in the perfect position to push him away, but of course I don't. It only takes a couple of seconds for me to melt into the kiss and kiss him back. One of my hands has found it's way to his neck and is pulling him closer to me with as much stregnth a petite girl like me can gather up.

This still isn't a movie. My life has never been a movie and it will never be one. This moment has something that can't even compare to a movie. Not even Nicholas Sparks can capture the perfection and the emotion filled into this kiss. To say I felt sparks would be an understatement, because what I'm feeling isn't sparks. No, what I'm feeling is undescribable. It feels like the big drop on a roller coaster, or experiencing your first snowfall. My stomach is dancing and my heart is exploding in my chest. It feels magical and warm all around.

He pulls away all too soon and smiles brightly down at me. "If I wasn't sure before, I am definitely sure now," he says with the playfulness in his voice that I fell in love with. I nod my head in silent agreement before pulling him in again.

For the first time I am glad that I am not Aubrey. Aubrey may be brave, tall, and stylish. She may have everything else that I envy but she doesn't have Ross, because she's not me.

* * *

**I hope this is good enough. I changed some things around because Laura obviously doesn't have stage fright so that wouldn't make any sense. Other than a few minor details it's basically the same story.**

**Thanks for reading! xoxo**


End file.
